


Brother

by Irathgo



Series: Fallen Heroes [3]
Category: Fallen Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Exhaustion, Fallen Heroes, Family, Nightmares, OC, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irathgo/pseuds/Irathgo
Summary: Tyler finally found River and brought him back to the mansion.  While River snoops around in the big house, he find Tyler's secret and runs of.  Tyler, unable to leave the boy on his own, goes after him to bring him back home.
Series: Fallen Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022500
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler watch with an amused expression as Arthur studied the boy that stood next to him. He knew that Arthur wouldn't be happy about him bringing another street rat to the mansion, but he's been looking for River ever since he moved into the mansion. The boy was like a little brother to him and he couldn't just leave him there. 

"Easy now, Arthur" he said and glanced down at the boy next to him before looking back at the old man "He's not going to steal your priceless vases and shit" he narrowed his eyes at the boy before continuing "Now are you, River?"

The boy glared right back at Tyler before looking over at Arthur. "I don't need your help, Sky" he snapped, crossing his arms. 

Tyler sighed and caught the boy behind his neck with one hand. "Ain't nobody forcing you to stay here" he growled, leaning towards the boy "If you don't wanna stay, then scram"

River stumbled as Tyler roughly let go of him and glared death at the older boy. 

"Master Tyler" Arthur said with a sigh "Will please explain what is going on here?"

"Yes, Tyler" the AI voice caused everyone to jump slightly. 

Both of the boys looked at Arthur, while River quickly looked away, searching for where the other voice came from. 

"Sorry about this, Arthur" Tyler said, scratching the back of his head "I just needed a place to keep this idiot out of trouble. He has a bad habit of being where he's not supposed to be and not being where he should be"

Arthur sighed and turned his attention to the street rat. The boy's blond hair fell messily over his face and his blue eyes were almost the same shade as Tyler's. 

"This is not a boarding house, Master Tyler"

Tyler groaned and nodded, catching River's shoulder as it looked like he boy was about to move further into the house. "Yeah, yeah, I know that" he said, ignoring the death glares that were being shot his way "I just don't see any other choice at the moment"

"I understand, Master Tyler" Arthur said, suppressing a smile "You can leave this young man in my care. I do believe you have some work that needs to be finished by tonight?"

Tyler cussed under his breath before glaring right back at River. "Do not cause any trouble. If you break anything, I'll have you work it off" he growled as he pushed the boy towards Arthur "Thanks for this, Arthur. I will try and finish as quickly as possible"

Arthur nodded. "Just be careful, Master Tyler" he said before turning his attention to the boy "Follow me Master River. You look like you could use something to eat"

River grumbled something under his breath as he followed after the old man. 

Tyler watched the two leave, smiling slightly. Hopefully he did not just make a giant mistake by bring River to the mansion. As Arthur and River disappeared into the kitchen, he breathed out and started towards the NightAngel's bunker. 

"Bell, keep an eye on River for me, would you?" he asked "I don't want to get into any trouble. I'll try to be back before school starts. If not, make an excuse for me"

"Alright" Annabell answered "Are you sure that you can trust the boy?"

Tyler sighed. "I hope so" he muttered.

***

Tyler stumbled slightly as he landed in front of the door. Exhaustion washed over him and for a moment he was tempted to just got to his room, fall onto the bed and sleep for the rest of his life. Keeping the NightAngel secret from River was exhausting enough and it has only been one week. 

Shaking his head, he opened the door to the NightAngel bunker and stepped inside. He kicked it closed behind him, pulled the mask down and walked over to the computer system. Only he did not reach it. 

Right in front of the computer stood River. His messy blond hair standing in every direction. 

"What the HELL are you doing HERE?" Tyler snapped.

River spun around, his eyes flashing with anger as he stared at Tyler. "You lied to me!" he yelled "You said you had nothing to do with all of this SHIT"

Tyler clenched his jaw. Maybe he shouldn't have snapped at River. 

"I never said that" he growled, slowly stalking forward "I said that I have nothing to do with the Heroes"

"That's still lying!"

"What are you doing down here, River?"

The boy just glared at him, refusing to say anything. 

"Damn you River!" Tyler yelled "You cannot just go and do things like this!"

River glared daggers at him. "Then YOU should have told me that you're the NightAngel" he shot back "Then I wouldn't have to do things like this to get the truth about what's going on"

Tyler balled his hands into fists. "This has nothing to do with you"

"Oh yeah?" River snapped, crossing his arms "If you didn't want me know, you should never have brought me here!"

Tyler flinched back almost like River hit him before letting out a low growl. "That is not fair, River" he said "That's not FAIR! You have any idea how dangerous it will be if anyone, and I mean anyone, found out that you knew something about NightAngel? There's people out there that would give anything to see me dead" he pointed towards the door "And there's nothing that they wouldn't give to see that happen"

"You know what" River hissed "You're just like all the other rich assholes that we used to pickpocket"

"I'm trying to protect you" Tyler said slowly.

"I don't need your protection!" River snapped angrily, his eyes gleaming, close to tears "You already abandoned me once"

Tyler swallowed, glaring down at the ground. River was right. He had not right. He left him on the streets a year and a half ago. Left without a word.

"Whatever..." River snapped furiously when Tyler didn't say anything "You're just another liar like the rest of them rich people"

"No, I'm not" Tyler said, his voice now barely audible, all of the anger and fury gone.

"You don't think so? Well it's true, you are just another rich, stuck up, lying bastard like the rest of them"

"NO!" Tyler yelled, his hands balling into fists again. 

"Well screw you!" River snapped "You're not even my real brother!"

"River..." Tyler started. 

"Leave me alone" River yelled and ran pass Tyler, disappearing out the door.

Tyler stood there for a moment, staring at the spot where River just stood. He was shaking, anger and shame burning through him. But mostly just regret. Regret that he did not look for River sooner. 

With a cruse he spun around and followed after the boy. 

He shouldn't have yelled at him, but he just couldn't contain his anger. If anything happened to River, he would never be able to forgive himself. He shouldn't have lost his temper.

Gritting his teeth, he shot up into the air. There was only one place that River would go when he was this angry and upset. And that was in a very dangerous part of town. 

If anything happened, Arthur were gone for the week and wouldn't be able to help.

Tyler landed and in his rush stumbled slightly. 

Voices drew his attention and he froze. For a moment he just stood there, listening before he pulled up his mask and followed the sounds until he could make out the words.

"LET ME GO!"

Tyler cursed. That was River's voice. Sounds like he got into trouble again. Without hesitation he moved forward. The darkness swallowing him.

"I told you, I don't know anything" River's voice snapped again. The boy sounded just as angry as before, but Tyler could also here frightened tone in the boy's voice. 

"Just let me go already"

A low growling sounded as a reply and Tyler hissed. He knew that sound. It was one of the common thugs, Ricksaw. An arms dealer. No abilities, but a bloody pain to deal with. For a moment Tyler closed his eyes and then he stepped out of the shadows and around the corner. Light from the street lamp fell on him. 

"Ricksaw" he growled.

Everything froze as all eyes turned towards him. Tyler took in everything around him and he felt a cold fury burning through him. There were four villains, and one of them, Ricksaw, had River by the throat, the boy's feet barely touching the ground. 

River's eyes widened as he saw Tyler.

"NightAngel!" he yelled.

Tyler ignored the boy, his eyes narrowing at the group of men in front of him. "Let the boy go" he growled, feeling the corners of his mouth tearing.

Ricksaw looked at Tyler, turning his attention to River and then back. Slowly a dark sneer formed on the man's face and he looked back at River. "I've gotten what I wanted out of you, Boy" he said, lifting River even higher.

Tyler snarled, his eyes widening slightly as he shot forward. 

Before he could reach River and Ricksaw, the man threw River to the side. 

It was as if everything happened in slow-motion for Tyler. He could only watched as River flew through the air. His small body slamming into the building before crumbling boneless to the ground, unmoving.

Tyler froze.

Something in his snapped and he shot forward with a blood curdling scream. He caught the first villain around the throat, slamming so hard into the ground, that he could feel the man's neck snap. Without stopping, he shot towards the others. 

His hand ripped bloody marks out of the villains. Only when all of them went down, did the fury in him finally calm. 

***

"BELL!" Tyler screamed as he kicked the front door open, not caring for the damage "BELL"

"Yes?" came the AI's voice.

"Call Arthur" he said, glancing down at the limp body in his arms. River's blond hair looked like ash, covered in dust from the building Ricksaw threw him into. He cursed, kicking the door closed behind him before sprinting up the stairs.

"Arthur is on the line" Annabell's voice said just as he reached the top of the stairs and he nodded.

"Master Tyler?" the old man's voice asked. 

"I... I...I..." Tyler stammered as he rushed towards River's room "I need your help"

"What happened?"

"It's River" Tyler said as he stepped into the room "He got caught by Ricksaw and his people. He... He got thrown into a building... I.... I don't know what to do" Carefully he place the boy on the bed. "Please, Arthur... I don't know what to do" he whispered "He's not waking up..."

"Annabell" Arthur's voice said "Do a medical scan on River"

All Tyler could do was stare at the boy on the bed. He did not even notice Annabell finished her scan. 

"Master Tyler..."

Tyler flinched, before he nodded. "Is he going to alright?" he asked, biting the inside of his lip as he turned his attention back to the boy.

"Young Master River will be fine" the old man's voice said "According to Bell's scans, he just took a bad hit to the head. There is nothing that you can do, but wait for him to wake up"

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked, swallowing. 

"Yes, Master Tyler, I am quite sure about that" the old man's voice said "Now why don't you tell me what happened?"

Tyler hesitated for a moment. "We... We had an argument" he started "River found NightAngel's bunker... And then, I.... We yelled at each other. I lost my temper and... River ran out" 

He stopped, staring down at the still form of River. 

"And then?" Arthur prompted gently.

"I followed. Ricksaw caught him and threw him into the building..." Tyler groaned "I couldn't stop it. I was too late. I let this happen. It's all my fault. I shouldn't..."

"Master Tyler" Arthur's voice said sternly "It's not your fault. Now what happened after Ricksaw threw him?"

Tyler swallowed and looked down at his bloody, trembling hands. "I..." he started "I'm not sure... I think I might have... Killed them. I just completely lost control, I don't know what happened. It's all just a blur of blood and fighting and screaming"

There was silence for a moment.

"Master Tyler, are you alright?" Arthur asked.

Tyler blinked a few times and nodded, before he realised that Arthur wasn't there with him. "Oh..." he muttered quietly "Yeah, I'm fine"

"I take the next flight back home" the old man said.

"There's a tornado warning" Annabell's voice said "All flights have been cancelled until Monday"

Tyler just nodded again. "Um... Thank you, Arthur" he said quietly "I'm just going to... To wash my hands..."

"Annabell" he heard Arthur's voice say "Keep me informed on the situation"

"I will do that" her voice said "The earliest flight will be in three days. I will book one for you. And keep an eye on Tyler and River"

Tyler ripped the bloody gloves from his hands, dropping them in the sink. He could have sworn he could still feel the warm sticky blood on his hands as he opened the tap. It took him almost half an hour until he felt that his hands were clean. 

When he returned to River's room, he turned on the bedside lamp and pulled a chair over, sinking down in it. 

He lost track of time as he sat there, keeping an eye on River, making sure that the boy was alright. In that time he barely ate or drank anything. Just staying with River, taking care of him.

"sky..." a small voice asked.

Tyler startled, shooting to his feet. He blinked a few times and rubbed his hand over his eyes, trying to clear them. 

River was slowly sitting up in the bed.

"River?" he muttered, eyes widening slightly "You're awake..."

River frowned at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked "What happened? You look like shit"

Tyler closed his eyes and breathed out. "Nothing..." he muttered "I just came to check up on you. You clashed with Ricksaw and his gang and took a hit to the head"

"How long was I out?" River asked looking at Tyler with a frown. The last thing he could remember was him and Tyler yelling at each other. And why was Tyler still wearing the NightAngel suit?

"I'm not sure" Tyler said hesitantly, glancing out the window before shaking his head "Why don't you rest for a little longer. I'll still have some work to do"

River nodded. Not looking like he believed Tyler in the least. 

Tyler gave him a slight smile before walking to the door, leaving River behind in his room. Just as he closed the door behind him, footsteps sounded up from the stairs.

"Master Tyler" 

"Arthur?" Tyler said, blinking at the old man "You're back?"

Arthur looked him up and down, frowning "Are you alright?" he asked "And how is Master River?"

"River just woke up" Tyler said, smiling slightly "He'll be alright. I'm fine. I've got some work to do. Talk to you later"

Before the old man could say anything Tyler disappeared to his office. 

Arthur stared after him for a moment. "Annabell, how long has he been awake?" he asked.

"For three days" the AI answered "Since he called you about River" 

The frown on Arthur's brows deepened. He shook his head and knocked on River's door, before entering. 

"Master River" he said, when he saw the boy sitting up in his bed "I am glad to see that you are alright"

River looked over at the old man. "Where's Ty?" he asked "He looked weird when he left me"

"I will go check on him after I've examined you" Arthur said.

"How long was I out, Tyler didn't want to say"

"I don't think he knows"

"Why not?"

"Because, he's been sitting here the entire time not paying attention to anything for the last three days"

"He was here the entire time?" River asked shocked, eyes wide.

Arthur just nodded. 

"Why?"

"Because he feels responsible for you getting hurt" the old man said "And he was worried about you"

River blinked a few times before he just looked down at his hands. "I yelled at him" the boy muttered "And said that he'd not my real brother"

"I am sure that he already forgot about all that"

***

Tyler stared at his school work without seeing anything. All he could see was the bodies of Ricksaw and his people, lying broken on the ground after his rage filled attack. It wasn't that he felt bad about killing them. He's killed before, but he felt that he took things to far this time. 

"Master Tyler"

Tyler startled, his shoulders stiffening as he quickly looked up. "Arthur" he said "Did you take a look at River? Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, don't worry, the boy will be alright" Arthur said "It's you I am worried about. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Tyler muttered as he got up from the desk. For a moment the world around him shifted out of focus. His ears rang as his body went cold. He swallowed and blinked a few times. "I have school work that needs to be finished for tomorrow" he said

"Master Tyler" Arthur said, stopping Tyler from moving again "When was the last time you slept?"

"I..." Tyler started, hesitated and blinked down at the ground "I'm not sure. Before I went out and River snooped around"

"That was four almost five days ago"

Tyler paused, frowning as he rubbed his temples with one hand. "You sure?" he asked confused "It wasn't yesterday?"

"No" Arthur said "Today is Monday, you missed an entire school day. Now go get some sleep"

Tyler still looked confused as he stepped away from the desk towards Arthur. "But that's..." he started before everything around him went dark.

He went a deadly shade of white before his eyes rolled back and he crumbled to the floor. Arthur managed to catch him before he could hit the floor, carefully lowering the young man to the ground. 

"Tyler?" Arthur said, pushing some of the black hair out of his face. There was dark circles under his eyes, making him look ghostly. 

Slowly Tyler's eyes flickered open, struggling to focus. With a groan they finally focused on Arthur. It was a struggle to keep his eyes focused and it made his head pound furiously, right behind his eyes. His mouth felt dry and the ringing in his ears did not help for anything. 

"What...?" he choked out as he tried to sit up, only he had barely any strength to even move.

"You fainted" Arthur said dryly "From exhaustion"

Tyler somehow managed to give Arthur a look just as flat as the old man's tone. "Sorry..." he muttered after a moment, as the old man helped him to sit up "I might have gone... a bit overboard"

Arthur nodded. "Take it easy" he said, keeping a steady hand on the young man's shoulder "You are going straight to bed now"

"Um... but.." he started, pressing a hand against his head.

"No" Arthur said sternly "You need to get some rest. I wouldn't have you fainting in here again"

Tyler shook his head, slowly getting back up, swaying slightly on his feet and caught himself on the desk. "Arthur" he said "It's not that bad. I'll be fine. I just need to finish my work. Then I'll go get some rest"

"You will not do anything of the sort" Arthur said.

"Arthur..." Tyler started.

"No. You are not going to do this to yourself" the old man said "It was not your fault. So there is no need for you to beat yourself up about it. River made his own decision to run of and you went after him. Just think about what would have happened if you did not follow him?"

"NO! This is my fault. I'm the one that brought him here, brought him into this mess of mine. Maybe if I'd just left him alone, none of this would have happened. He'd be save!"

"Just how sure are you about hat save statement? Do you truly think that it would be saver for him out on the streets? You did what you thought would be best for him"

"And I screwed up! I shouldn't have put him in the middle of this of all this fighting"

The door opened without the two noticing and River stepped into the office, frowning at them. "Why are you two yelling at each other?" he asked "I thought you wanted me to rest? How am I supposed to do that with your yelling?"

Tyler spun around, his body giving in for the second time the day.

"SKY!"

"Tyler!"

The two shot forward and Arthur managed to catch him again, carefully putting him down on the ground. River sank to his knees next to Arthur and Tyler, eyes wide as he looked between the two. 

"What's wrong with him?" he asked "He was alright just a few minutes ago. He didn't get hurt did he?"

Arthur sighed. "He's just exhausted" he said "All he needs is some rest and he'll be fine"

"Oh..." River muttered looking down at the ground "I'm sorry"

"What for?" Arthur asked as he picked Tyler up.

"It's because I got hurt" River said, also getting to his feet "He felt guilty and did something stupid"

"That's right" Arthur said as he carried Tyler up to his room, River trailing behind him. 

"He shouldn't do stupid things like that" River muttered as Arthur placed Tyler on his bed. The older boy let out a soft groan, but did not wake up.

"You're right he shouldn't" Arthur said as he stepped back "But he does, because he cares about you"

"I know"

"And he will do it again"

"Yeah, I know, but he's still an idiot"

"That is true" the old man said with a smile "Now why don't you also get some more rest, it will do you good"

The boy nodded and climbed onto Tyler's bed, curling up next to him.

***

Tyler groaned and slowly opened his eyes. There was a slight pounding in the back of his head, not to mention his stomach complaining about food. When he turned his head, he almost screamed. It took him a few seconds before he realised that he was looking at River. The 10 year old boy was curled up next to him fast asleep.

"Holy..." he breathed "River? The hell are you doing in my room?"

"Glad to see you're awake" 

Arthur's voice also caused his to jump and he hissed as he sat up, careful not to wake the boy next to him. "Would you not bloody scare me like that?" he said "How long was I out? And what is River doing in my bed?"

Arthur just smiled. "He was worried about you"

"So you let him sleep here?" Tyler asked in a flat voice.

"Yes"

Tyler sighed and scratched the back of his head. Smiling slightly he got up from the bed. "The brat should be sleeping in his own bed" he said as he pick River up. 

The boy growled something that Tyler couldn't hear before snuggling his blond head into his shoulder.

"Stop complain" Tyler muttered as he started walking "I'm just taking you back to your own room"

"I gather you're feeling better?" Arthur said as Tyler passed him. 

Tyler looked at the old man and grinned. "Much, thank you" he said "You can now stop worrying about me and get some rest yourself. You're not a spring chicken anymore, you know"

"Do not annoy me, Master Tyler"

"I would never" Tyler said innocently "I am not capable of such a devious deed"

"Of course not, Master Tyler"


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the villains have been giving Danielle and her team trouble. Even though NightAngel and the heroes doesn't get along, the villain has been working on his nerves. So he took it into his own hands to take care of the man.  
> Nightmares and memories that he wished to forget made their way back into Tyler's mind.

Tyler rolled his shoulders, flinching at the stiffness in his shoulder. He just finished dealing with a minor skirmish that dislocated his shoulder. The NightAngel healing popped it back into place, but it was still stiff and hurt slightly. 

Now he had another job to finish, one that wasn't going to wait for him. It might also be his only chance. 

Breathing out he pulled the mask back over his face and strode forward. He's had enough of this DreamSeeker guy. The man caused Danielle and the others to become even more worked up and that in return made his life harder than normal. So he needed to take care of DreamSeeker and his reality bending ability.

Even if it was amusing to watch the heroes struggle, he'd enough of their constant complaining and moaning.

The man looked up as NightAngel stepped out of the shadows. 

"And who might you be?" DreamSeeker asked with a smirk "The infamous NightAngel, maybe?"

NightAngel ignored the taunting as he folded his hands behind his head, tilting his head slightly. It wasn't all that surprising that DreamSeeker didn't know what he looked like. It was one of his habits to kill people that's seen him, well to kill villains not civilians. 

"I'm no one"

DreamSeeker's eyes narrowed at the NightAngel. "Then it is you" he said "The new NightAngel" 

NightAngel snorted. "Not all that new, you people have just been a little unobservant" he said "And I'm not fond of the spot light, I will leave that for FireStorm and the others, they seem to enjoy it"

"Then why don't you join us?"

That made NightAngel laugh and he dropped his hands to his side. "Oh come now" he drawled "Do I look like a team player to you?"

"Then you choose the wrong side" DreamSeeker snapped, putting his fingers together "Because you are in MY way now"

NightAngel gave the man a flat look, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He did not say anything else. 

DreamSeeker growled, and tapped his fingers together. 

For a moment it almost felt like something tore Tyler's soul from his body and then he was standing outside in a field under the sun. Blinking he looked around, when his eyes found DreamSeeker only a few steps away from him, he just raised an eyebrow. 

"Well this is new" he said.

"What do you think about my abilities?"

Tyler shrugged. "That depends" he said "It seems cool and everything, but what difference does it make when I can still kick your ass"

Dreamseeker chuckled. "You will see. Because this is going to become your worst nightmare"

Again it felt like something pulled at his soul and he gasped, his vision going white.

***

"Hey you Brat!"

Sky blinked as he opened his eyes. Fear paralyzed him. His heart beat furiously in his chest, making it hard to breath. They were going to beat him again. If he moved they'd beat him until he couldn't move anymore. 

"Wake up, you stupid street rat" the voice growled in his ear. 

Pain exploded through his side and stomach as the kicks started raining down on him. Sky gasped, blood spilling over his lips as he curled up in the snow, protecting his head. The cold seeped in through his flimsy shirt and into his bones. 

A hand grabbed his neck and pulled him to his feet, as a face appeared in front of him. The man sneered at him, his foul breath almost making Sky gag. There was almost no teeth in the mouth and what there was, was rotten. 

Sky struggled to breath, the air wheezing through his broken nose.

"You tried to rob us" the toothless man snarled "Didn't you, you bloody street rat?"

Sky snarled at the man, spitting out blood. "I didn't steel anything" he hissed "Your stuff is trash, why would anyone want to steel it?"

The fingers tightened around him throat, cutting of the air. A fist drove the remaining air from his lung. The world around him started dimming, as he struggled to draw in breath. Before he could black out, he was thrown to the ground. 

Gasping and choking, he curled up on the snow again, trying to breath through the blood and pain. 

"You are going to pay us back" the foul smelling voice said again "Every single penny"

Icy blue eyes, one swollen shut, glared at the man. He could barely breath, but he was not going to give in to them. Not while he was still alive. 

"Brat" the man snarled and started kicking him again. 

Sky could feel his ribs snapping. He coughed up more and more blood as the pain slowly drove him into darkness. 

Pain pulse through him.

A voice called out.

The air smelled foul.

Slowly Sky opened his eyes and he shot to his feet, nearly falling again as his foot got caught on some rubble. Another bold of pain shot through his arm and he glanced down. His arm looked twisted and covered in blood. 

Taking a deep breath he cradled his arm against his chest and looked around. 

He had no idea where he was. Everywhere he looked was rubble from broken buildings, and bodies. There were bodies littered all around him. 

Startled he stumbled back. Even though he couldn't see their face, he knew. He knew each and every one of the mangled bodies on the ground. Arthur, Danielle, Chris, Jack, Vic, Alley and every single person that he'd ever met in his life now lay broken on the ground in front of him. 

Crying reached his ears and his head shot up, eyes going wide.

There was still someone alive. 

"Hallo?" he called out, slowly stumbling in the direction the sound came from "Can you hear me?"

The crying just continued, so he followed. When he finally reached the sound, he froze. In the rubble right in front of him were a boy, of about then years old. All he could do was stare at the boy. 

It was River. 

The boy's blond hair was covered in dust and blood. 

"River..." he whispered, feeling himself trembling with fear. 

Then River looked up at him and Sky stumbled back, gasping. It took him a moment to realise what he was looking at. River's head was twisted, his dead eyes stared at him, accusing him of not saving him or any of the others. 

"River..." Sky whispered, swallowing "... I'm so... sorry... I didn't... I don't..."

The boy got to his feet, his movements jerky and wrong. He stood on broken legs, bone puncturing the skin. Blood dripped from his eyes as the skin on his face started peeling away. 

Sky stumbled back, his good hand clamping over his mouth. His breath got caught in his throat as his foot got caught on something and he glanced down. It was the discarded limp. He shut his eyes tightly wishing that he could get away from the nightmarish images in front of him. 

Something slammed into his chest, driving the air from his lung. His eyes snapped opened as he sank to his knees gasping. It took him a moment before he realised what he was looking at. 

A black clawed hand was sticking out of his chest, like it was driven through from behind. Blood dripped down the hand. 

His blood.

He coughed, tasting blood. Pain ripped through his chest as the hand disappeared. Slowly he turned his head, to look behind him. 

Nothing. 

There was only darkness behind him. Slowly he lifted a hand to his chest. He felt the warm blood on his fingers. 

"NightAngel..."

The whispering voice startled him and he looked around again, pressing his hand against the hole in his chest. That voice. It sounded like Danielle, but she couldn't be there. 

His eyes found her.

"NightAngel..." she whispered again and smiled at him. 

There was something wrong with the smile. Sky stepped back away from her. A bot of pain shot through his body and he screamed.

His old scars started burning. It felt like they the first time he received them. They were being inflicted on him, over and over and over again. He could feel it again.

The knives breaking his skin. Bones shattering and breaking. Fists beating him. Cigarettes and other objects burned him. His fingernails being pulled out. Kicks and punches raining down on him. 

His breathing cut of. Sky clutched at his throat. Nothing. There was nothing there. But he couldn't breath any more. 

The ground disappeared beneath his feet and he plunge into darkness. He gasped, finally able to breath again, although it still felt as if he was suffocating. 

"SKY"

He crashed into nothing and slowly got to his feet. "RIVER!" he screamed, searching for the boy. 

"HELP ME! SKY!"

Frustration shot through him along with another bolt of pain. Everything hurt so badly that he couldn't even keep his thoughts together anymore. 

Screams reached his ears. Voice he knew. 

They seemed to continue on forever, bouncing around in his head, drowning out his own thoughts. He was losing his mind, unable to think straight any more. 

"...You promised..."

"...You let us die...."

"...You killed me..."

"...Blood is on your hands..."

He fell down to his knees, hands over his ears, eyes shut tightly. 

"No, no, no... not real..." he whispered "...it's not real... you're not real..."

His eyes snapped open, blazing bright blue. He threw his head back and screamed. "LET... ME... GO!" he yelled, letting his hands drop back to the ground as he released all of his power at the same time. 

The world around him started trembling. Ghostly screams sounded through the darkness. Everything, seemed to be pulling apart. He was being ripped into a thousand different direction as darkness claimed him again.

***

Tyler felt the power around him shatter and he blinked against the sudden bright sunlight, stumbling back. The silence around him rang in his ears, he couldn't even hear his own gasping breathing. It took him a moment before he managed to focus his eyes. 

In front of him was DreamSeeker, on his knees, coughing and groaning as blood dripped down his nose and from his ears. 

"Don't..." Tyler growled and flinched as the sound of his own voice echoed painfully through his head "...ever... try that... again"

His entire body throbbed painfully as fury started burning through him at the sight of the villain. DreamSeeker just stared at him, eyes wide, almost like he could not believe what just happened. 

"How...?" the man asked. 

Tyler glared daggers at the man. "How?" he snarled "It's your bloody power, you should know how!" he took a step forward watching as DreamSeeker flinched "I swear I will rip you to pieces if I ever see you here again"

DreamSeeker glowered at him. "You will not win against us" he snarled back "Not alone"

The corners of Tyler's mouth pulled up into a sadistic smirk, his eyes gleaming. "Just so you know" he said coldly "I've survived worse torture than this. You will have to get seriously more creative if you ever want to break me"

Slowly he stalked over to DreamSeeker, caught the man by his throat and lifted him of the ground. 

"You... You wouldn't kill... me" the man gasped.

Tyler's fingers tightened around the man's throat, as he growled low in his throat. "I am NOT one of the heroes. I will kill you the moment I see you here again" he snarled, feeling the corners of his mouth tearing into the NightAngel smile "Now get the HELL out of MY town"

With that Tyler threw the man to the ground, glaring at him until he scramble to his feet, slowly backing away from Tyler. 

"You will regret this, NightAngel" DreamSeeker said before he disappeared. 

The moment DreamSeeker disappeared and Tyler was sure the man did not hang around for a little while, he just sank down to his knees. He did not realise that he was trembling until he tried to pull his hands through his hair. Slowly he just sat down on the ground, pulling his legs against his chest, pressing the palm of his hand against his head before ripping his mask from his face. 

It felt like he couldn't breath. Each breath came in short, labouring gasps. 

He tasted blood and when he wiped his hand over his mouth, it came away red. For a moment he just stared at the blood. 

With a sigh he pulled the mask back on, slowly getting back to the feet. It was time to go home, before Arthur and River start getting worried about him. 

***

Tyler softly closed the door behind him. He was still shaking, but at least he could breath again. Slowly he turned and leaned with his forehead again the wood. It felt nice and cold and steady. 

"Master Tyler?"

He spun around, lost his balance somewhat and fell back again the door. "Arthur..." he breathed, hating the shaky tone in his voice. 

"Are you alright?" the old man asked, frowning dangerously at him. He seemed worried.

Tyler just smiled slightly and nodded. "It's alright. I'm just a little tired" he muttered, letting his head rest against the door "So there's no need to worry about me"

"Yo, Sky, you're back!"

"River..." he whispered, struggling to suppress a flinch as he turned his attention to where the voice came from. When he saw the boy running down the stairs, his eyes widened and he quickly shut his eyes, sliding down to the ground. He tried his best not to allowed the images that DreamSeeker showed him take over his mind again. 

It did not work.

The images flashed through his mind, so he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, pulling his legs up against chest. He could feel his heart hammering furiously against his chest, almost making him feel sick. 

"Umm, Sky..." he heard River asked hesitantly "Are you alright?"

The worry in River's voice almost made him feel guilty, but he just lifted a hand, refusing to look up. 

"I'm fine..." he said through a clenched jaw "Just give me a few minutes..."

Silence followed and he swallowed back the bile that rose in the back of his throat. He just needed a few minutes to regain his control and calm his racing heartbeat.

When he finally felt in control enough, he slowly breathed out and lifted his head. 

Two pairs of worried eyes stared at him. Shaking his head, he pulled the mask down and have them a slight smile. "Don't look so worried" he muttered and slowly got back onto his feet "I'm fine"

River shot him a worried look as he walked over. The boy glared up at him, eyes narrowed as he studied Tyler face. "You look like crap, Sky" he said, crossing his arms "So don't lie to us"

Tyler stared down at the boy for a moment before he went down on one knee, pulling the boy into a tight hug. 

Real. River was real and standing in front of him. His body was warm and alive. He wasn't lying in some ditch, broken and bleeding to death. 

The boy stood frozen.

"Are you sure you're alright?" River asked, voice muffled by Tyler's shoulder. It scared him that he could feel Tyler trembling.

Breathing out, Tyler pulled away from him and nodded, resting his forehead against River's. "Sorry" he muttered, eyes closed "A bad day"

"Uh, because you are kind of freaking me out" River said, put did not pull away.

"Sorry" Tyler said "Just let me stay like this for a moment"

"Alright" River said, awkwardly patting Tyler on the shoulder. 


End file.
